The Hope He Gives You
by Lenni-chan13
Summary: Sam, unavený neustálým tlakem ze všech stran, pomalu ztrácí naději a touží po co nejsnadnějším konci. Gabriel je přesvědčený, že mu dokáže pomoct.


_lkjhgfdsa_

_dafuq I just wrote_

_canon, what canon AU maybe?_

_Porn without plot. Without porn._

_Česky, neporno psáno v normálním stavu (pokud se několikrát mezi půlnocí a čtvrtou ráno dá brát jako normální), porno psáno ve stavu naprosté opilosti a nepříčetnosti. I'm not even sorry._

_Nečtěte to, je to sračka_

_pls_

_sabriel_

* * *

**The Hope He Gives You**

Na konci světa, na konci sil. Hluboko pod jeho nohama pulsující město, vysoko nad ním nebe a hvězdy a jasně zářící měsíc. Ve vzduchu elektrizující napětí a na jeho ramenou nesnesitelné břemeno, které už nechtěl dál nést. V hloubi duše tušil, že ať se rozhodne jakkoliv, všechny cesty povedou ke stejnému, tragickému konci. Věděl, že nezáleží na tom, zda sejde zpátky dolů po schodech a nebo se vrhne do propasti a roztříští se o tvrdou zemi dole. Vždycky tam na něj už budou čekat a chtít po něm, aby si vybral.

Lehce přisunul chodidlo blíž k okraji střechy a pohlédl dolů na změť barevných světel. Z té výšky se mu lehce zatočila hlava Sam bezděčně ustoupil zpátky. Jeho přesvědčení pomalu uvadalo a beznaděj zaplavila jeho nitro jako ledový příboj. Vždycky se tolik snažil doufat v nejlepší a neztrácet víru v dobrý konec, ale každodenní boj s osudem a snaha odvrátit nevyhnutelné nechávaly jen málo prostoru pro jakékoliv optimistické úvahy.

Znovu opatrně vykročil vpřed a zhluboka se nadechl. Od dočasného vysvobození ho dělil jen malý kousek, stačilo se jen lehce naklonit a padnout do prázdna, a pak si užívat poklidu smrti, dokud ho nepřivedou zpět, aby se mohl zhostit své osudové role a dokončit zkázu, kterou nevědomky započal. Už ani pocit viny ho nedokázal přinutit bojovat a snažit se napravit, co způsobil. Věci, jež mu dříve dodávaly sílu, ho nyní stahovaly k zemi a braly mu veškerou naději.

Ostře se nadechl a v nose ho zaštípal ledový noční vzduch prosycený smogem. Srdce mu prudce bušilo a celé jeho tělo se nacházelo v podivném napětí, své okolí si uvědomoval mnohem jasněji než předtím, přesto se všechny vjemy v jeho mysli nakonec slévaly v neurčitou směs. Zavřel oči. Mihotající světla i záři měsíce nahradila neprostupná temnota a i přes zběsile tepající srdce a nenadálou horkost v tvářích pocítil naprostý klid. Když udělal krok do prázdnoty, na rtech mu dokonce pohrával mírný úsměv.

Dolů se řítil závratnou rychlostí. Snažil se nevnímat bodavý chlad a neodvažoval se otevřít oči. Trpělivě čekal na konec, který nepřicházel. A pak, když už se téměř odhodlal zvednout víčka, ucítil závan teplého vzduchu na tváři a povědomé zašustění křídel. Neznámé ruce ho pevně sevřely a o chvíli později opět pustily a Sam konečně dopadl na pevnou zem.

S vypětím všech sil se vyškrábal na třesoucí se nohy a začal se rozhlížet po svém nechtěném zachránci. "Castieli?" zavolal po chvíli zkusmo, ale odpovědí mu bylo jenom ticho a hukot větru v ústí větrací šachty. "Je tu někdo?" ozval se znovu, ale zdálo se, že ať už ho na střechu vrátil kdokoliv, nezdržel se. Po chvíli čekání svěsil hlavu a pomalým krokem zamířil k požárnímu schodišti.

"No, myslel jsem, že to zkusíš ještě aspoň jednou, Sammy." ozval se za jeho zády pobaveně znějící hlas a Sam se s trhnutím otočil, jen aby spatřil ze stínu vyklouznout povědomou siluetu. "Škoda. Na druhou stranu, míň práce pro mě."

"Gabriele." vyhrkl Sam otupěle, bez jakékoliv snahy zastírat vlastní překvapení.

„Ah, ty si mě dokonce pamatuješ. Skoro mi to lichotí." Archanděl zněl stále pobaveně, ale jeho pohled zůstával chladný. Sam si připadal, jako by Gabriel svýma zářícíma očima viděl až do hlubin jeho duše, přál si, aby se mohl někam skrýt, ale jediná úniková cesta se nacházela daleko za ním.

„Proč jsi to udělal?" zeptal se otupěle Sam a nervózně se ohlédl přes rameno. Požární schodiště nakonec nebylo tak daleko, jak si myslel, ale pokud ho měl Gabriel v úmyslu na střeše zdržet, beztak by se k němu dostal dřív. „Myslel jsem, že od téhle věci ses rozhodl dát ruce pryč."

Gabriel se chladně zasmál a pokrčil rameny. „Časy se mění. Nakonec jsem se rozhodl, že bych vám mohl trošku…pomoct. Takže mi přišlo jako dobrý nápad zachránit ti život a ne s jistou dávkou škodolibé radosti pozorovat, jak tě mí bratři seškrabují z chodníku." Archanděl se na chvíli odmlčel, v nastalém tichu ale nespustil ze Sama oči. Když opět promluvil, jeho hlas zněl o poznání lehčeji. „Vlastně, původně jsem s tebou chtěl mluvit o něčem jiném. Co kdybychom to probrali na trošku příjemnějším místě?"

Sam, nejistý, co vlastně říct, jenom tiše pokrčil rameny a nechal Gabriela, aby ho pevně chytil za paži a s tichým šustěním křídel přenesl jinam. Sam se nemusel rozhlížet dvakrát, aby to místo poznal.

„Tohle není nejlepší nápad. Dean se za chvíli vrátí." Vyhrkl Sam a několikrát nervózně přejel očima po celém hotelovém pokoji, téměř jako by čekal, že jeho bratr se snad zhmotní z čistého vzduchu. Gabriel ho chvíli se zvednutým obočím pozoroval a pak se tiše zasmál.

„Říkáš to, jako bys ode mě čekal víc než jenom rozhovor…" utrousil a jako by mimochodem s lusknutím prstů zatáhl závěsy a zamkl dveře. Sam s údivem pozoroval ručičky budíku, které nejdřív zpomalila a pak se přestaly hýbat úplně. „…s čímž bych samozřejmě neměl problém, ale plán na zmaření apokalypsy mi přece jenom přijde trošku důležitější."

Sam cítil, jak se mu do tváří nahrnula krev, a s rozpačitým odkašláním zaryl pohled do země. Po chvíli tíživého ticha rušeného pouze šustěním obalu od čokolády, kterou Gabriel objevil na posteli, se Sam nakonec odhodlal promluvit. „Takže…ty máš nějaký plán jak porazit Lucifera?"

Gabriel naklonil hlavu na stranu a přivřel oči. „Ale Sammy, kdybych ho neměl, ani bych se nenamáhal vás hledat. Vlastně jsem na to přišel už dávno, ale nějak se mi nechtělo vás rušit v…bůhvíčem to vlastně děláte." Sam se na něj zamračeně podíval, ale Gabriel mu nedal šanci promluvit a pokračoval. „Vlastně těch plánů mám víc, ale nejsem si jistý, jak dobře některé z nich budou fungovat. Každopádně, budu potřebovat vaši…hlavně tvoji pomoc."

Sam se zmohl na tiché „Uh." a zamyšlený pohled Gabrielovým směrem. Netušil, co zapříčinilo obrat v Gabrielově myšlení a jeho nečekanou vůli jim pomoci, a především nechápal, proč si Gabriel myslí, že Dean mu nebude příliš užitečný, zatímco on, Sam, ano.

„Všechno vysvětlím, časem. Nicméně, některé z mých plánů se vyznačují drobným nedostatkem…a to docela velkou šancí, že při jejich realizaci přijdu o život." Sama víc než Gabrielova slova překvapil klid, s jakým je pronesl. Nebylo to zase tak dávno, co si Gabriel úzkostlivě střežil svůj život a pohodlí. Proč by se toho teď dobrovolně vzdával?

„I to vysvětlím…" pokrčil rameny Gabriel. Sam zmateně zavrtěl hlavou a Gabriel se znovu zasmál. Jeho smích zněl unaveně a postrádal jiskru. „Jsem archanděl. A ty myslíš…hodně nahlas." Sam vytřeštil oči a trošku zalapal po dechu. Věděl, že andělé dokážou pohlédnout do hlubin lidské mysli, ale netušil, že je to možné i z dálky a bez jakékoliv viditelné snahy.

Zhluboka se nadechl a pokusil se přestat o čemkoliv uvažovat, přičemž se mu ale podařilo dosáhnout přesného opaku. Gabriel se znovu zasmál, tentokrát o něco veseleji. „Nemusíš se snažit, beztak už jsem všechno viděl." Sam se na něj s hrůzou obrátil a poté sklopil pohled k zemi v naději, že si Gabriel nevšimne jeho rudnoucího obličeje.

„Marná snaha." Pokrčil rameny Gabriel a pomalým krokem zamířil k Samovi. Sam se pokusil ustoupit, ale zády narazil na tvrdou zeď. Světlo nad jeho hlavou najednou zablikalo a vzduch ztěžkl, zatímco místnost zaplnil známý, nepříjemný zvuk. Samova paže automaticky vylétla k jeho očím, ale očekáváné oslepující světlo se neobjevilo. Místo toho cizí prsty jemně obemkly jeho zápěstí a stáhly jeho ruku zpět.

Sam překvapeně zalapal po dechu, když Gabriela spatřil jen pár desítek centimetrů před sebou. Jeho oči upřené na Sama zářily podivnou stříbrozlatou barvou připomínající roztavený kov, a taky ohromnou moc skrytou uvnitř a prosakující na povrch. Sam se bezradně rozhlédl kolem a obrátil se zpátky na archanděla. Chtěl se ho zeptat, o co se snaží, ale nenacházel slova, tak jen bez hnutí vyčkával, co přijde dál.

Náhle vzduch zapraskal elektřinou a Sam, nebýt pevné zdi za ním, by ucukl, když se v prostoru za Gabrielem náhle vynořila ohromná masa jeho křídel a nad hlavou se pozvolna rozsvítila svatozář. Sam v úžasu zamrkal, jinak ale zůstal naprosto nehybný, napůl ohromený, napůl příliš vyděšený na to, aby se jakkoliv pohnul.

Náhle ucítil lehký dotyk Gabrielových rukou na stranách hlavy a mysl mu zaplnil podivný klid. Sam se zhluboka nadechl a zavřel oči, zatímco v jeho nitru se, po příliš dlouhé době, opět rozhostila rovnováha a předešlá beznaděj, která ho předtím provázela, se začala zvolna vytrácet. Když po chvíli, která mohla trvat několik vteřin stejně jako několik hodin, otevřel oči, veškerá záře i křídla byly pryč, zůstal jenom skomírající lesk v Gabrielových očích. Archandělovy prsty stále spočívaly na jeho spáncích a Sam v jejich doteku cítil nejistotu, snad i strach.

Bez váhání se sklonil, ale těsně před tím, než se mohl Gabriela dotknout, se zastavil. Gabriel se na něj stále upřeně díval a jeho ruce zvolna sklouzly k jeho týlu a přitáhly ho blíž. Ne ale dost blízko, uvědomil si Sam téměř zklamaně. „Nemůžu to udělat bez tvého svolení." usmál se omluvně Gabriel. Sam rychle přikývl a bez váhání přitiskl svoje rty na jeho.

Gabrielovo tělo působilo na dotek až příliš horké, téměř jako by síla uzavřená uvnitř probublávala na povrch, ale Sam si nestěžoval, po tolika měsících chladu a beznaděje ono nepřirozené teplo takřka vítal. Téměř s úlevou k sobě archanděla přitiskl a zavřel oči, zatímco Gabrielovy ruce si pomalu našly cestu pod vrstvy jeho oblečení. Sam rozechvěle vydechl, když Gabrielovy prsty začaly lehce klouzat po jeho kůži, kde svým spalujícím dotekem vykreslovaly neznámé znaky.

Když se později Sam snažil rozvzpomenout, co se vlastně stalo, musel uznat, že snad ani neměl tušení, co dělá. Ale v tu chvíli, dokonale pohlcený silou Gabrielovy přítomnosti, nemusel o ničem přemýšlet, vedený zpola intuicí a zpola archandělovou vůlí. Hlavou mu probleskla myšlenka na Deana, a že by se někdy mohl vrátit, ale Gabriel, nejspíš pozorující tok jeho myšlenek, jen zavrtěl hlavou a ujistil ho, že o Deana je postaráno.

V tu chvíli Sam pozbyl veškeré zábrany a dotlačil Gabriela k posteli. Bylo to překvapivě jednoduché, teď když archanděl nepoužíval svou nadlidskou sílu, působil oproti Samovi malý a zranitelný. Sam téměř zapomínal, že tělo, které pevně drží v rukou, nepatří obyčejné lidské bytosti.

Gabriel, kterého ta myšlenka nejspíš pobavila, se tiše zasmál a zavrtěl hlavou. „Možná jsem menší, ale pořád jsem archanděl, Sammy." Sam překvapeně zalapal po dechu, když se ocitl zády přitisknutý k matraci, s jakousi neviditelnou silou poutající jeho ruce k čelu postele. Téměř se začal bránit, ale spalující pohled Gabrielových zářících očí umlčel jakékoliv jeho protesty. „Věř mi, vím, co dělám." Zašeptal Gabriel skoro něžně, a Sam sotva znatelně přikývl a nechal se unášet.

Gabriel skutečně nelhal, ať už ke svým zkušenostem přišel kdekoliv, stálo to za to. Sam téměř opile pozoroval, jak z něj Gabriel strhal oblečení a vzal jeho úd do úst, aniž by mu při tom zmizel úsměv ze rtů. Archandělovy oči se dívaly na Sama stále stejným spalujícím pohledem, který ho téměř svlékal z kůže, ale tentokrát už to nebylo tak nepříjemné, spíš naopak.

Sam se znovu vzepřel neviditelným poutům a tentokrát ho Gabriel nechal. Samovy ruce s úlevou našly archandělovo tělo, jeho prsty se opatrně zapletly do Gabrielových vlasů a přitáhly ho blíž. Gabriel se tiše zasmál a úplně se odtáhl. Sam překvapeně zamrkal, ale než mohl cokoliv říct, Gabriel se zvedl a políbil Sama. Sam ho k sobě přitiskl, už téměř navyklý na jeho nepřirozenou horkost. Držel ho snad až příliš pevně, kdyby Gabriel byl obyčejný smrtelník, na jeho těle by zůstaly otisky Samových prstů. Sam si téměř přál, aby tam zůstaly, aby každý mohl vidět, s kým archanděl strávil noc.

Gabriel se nad tou myšlenkou shovívavě pousmál a téměř se zadostiučiněním pozoroval Samovo překvapení, když jeho úd pevně uchopil a navedl ho do sebe. Sam zavřel oči a rukama pevně sevřel Gabrielovy boky, jeho prsty se opět zaryly do horkého masa.

Skončilo to, podle Samova názoru, snad až příliš rychle. Přesto si nemohl stěžovat, po dlouhé době se konečně cítil příjemně unavený, spokojený, a pro jednou bez pocitu naprostého zatracení. „Je vůbec nějaká naděje na záchranu?" zeptal se unaveně a přetáhl přes sebe přikrývku. Ačkoliv dřívější pochybnosti, které ho přinutily udělat krok do prázdna, byly pryč, stále si nebyl jistý, jestli má vůbec cenu snažit se o vyvedení světa ze záhuby.

Gabriel jen lehce zavrtěl hlavou, jeho oči ale na okamžik zazářily. „To už je na tobě, chlapče." Řekl tiše. Pak se jeho prsty dotkly Samova čela a pokoj se ponořil do temnoty a sladké nevědomosti.

Sama probudilo tiché cvaknutí dveří. Rozespale zamrkal do ostrého světla zářivky a na vedlejší posteli spatřil Deanovu siluetu. Zmateně se rozhlédl kolem, nikde ale nespatřil ale ani stopy po Gabrielově přítomnosti. Oblečení měl na sobě, sice trochu pomačkané, ale jinak neporušené. Budík na nočním stolku hlasitě tikal a ukazoval sedm hodin ráno. Sam zhluboka vydechl a zavřel oči. Věděl, že tentokrát už asi znovu neusne, ale nechtěl, aby Dean věděl, že je vzhůru. Teď, když mu Gabriel vnutil novou vůli k životu, měl o čem přemýšlet.

* * *

_Le inspirace: nasyu. deviantart art/Out-of-the-Cage-212391425; Inner universe (Origa)_


End file.
